The Daring Game of Love
by yellowbrickroad
Summary: It all started with an innocent game at The Burrow which left Hermione with a crush on Fred! Ron realised that he had liked Hermione all along. He decided to employ the help of Fred and George to woo her. Watch how this game of love unravel!
1. The Dare Game

**A/N: **Hey guys, this will be a long first chapter since I'll be busy doing last minute Christmas shopping and stuff. So please read and review to let me know how you think it is alright! I'll really _really_ **really** appreciate your reviews! (: And I don't know whether Fred and George should still be in school or already broke out. If you have any preference, please let me know. Thanks!  
Enjoy! (:

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

**Chapter Title:** The Dare Game

"Can't we just play Truth or Dare? I hate dares!" Hermione grumbled.

"Don't be such a wet _pillow,_" Ron retorted.

"It's blanket, Ron. Wet blanket." Hermione glared at Ron.

It was summertime at The Burrow. The Weasleys kids, excluding Bill, Charlie and Percy, were gathered around bottles of butter beer with their usual guests, Harry and Hermione.

"The Dare Game it is!" Fred anounced excitedly as he spun an empty bottle.

"And... it points to Ickle Ronniekins!" Fred grinned at his twin.

"I dare you to - " Fred paused for the added dramatic effect, "declare your undying love for Luna Lovegood!" Laughters erupted.

"Wha...what?! You've got to be kidding!" Ron sputtered as he spilled the last of his butter beer, in his cup.

"Aww, come on Ronnie. Don't be such a wet _bolster_!" Fred imitated.

"Blanket, Fred. It's wet blank - " Hermione started but got cut off by George.

"Yeah, here, we made it simpler for you!" George smiled brightly at his brother as he whipped out a hot pink envelope with frills all over.

"Our very own I-LOVE-YEOWLER!" The twins announced excitedly.

"Look, this is where you record your message - " Fred explained as George lifted the opening of the envelope to his mouth.

"Oh my dearest Ronniekins baby! The first time I set my eyes on you, I knew we were meant to be. And I sincerely hope you feel the say way too." He crooned in a fake, sugary voice. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Next you seal it with a kiss!" Fred said as he blew a kiss to Ron.

George kissed the envelope with a loud "SMOOOCH!"

"And finally, you owl it to the person meant to be." George stepped towards his brother and placed the pink envelope on his lap. With a small curtsy, he returned to his place beside Fred and they both grinned in anticipation. "Now watch."

As soon as the words were said, the envelope exploded, erupting fireworks which formed blazing heart shapes and showering Ron with millions of rose petals.

A sweet, sugary voice filled the room as George's declaration was repeated.

Everyone was breaking out in silent fits of laughter at Ron's to-die-for expression. He looked like he was being kissed by a hundred Snapes at one time.

"... hope you feel the same way too." The voice crooned and as soon as the message was delivered, lips starting raining on Ron. All of them except Ron erupted with laughter as Ron started being kissed by a thousand ownerless lips. Fred and George slapped each other high fives as Hermione tears of laughter off her face.

"Now, it's _your_ turn!" Fred beamed at Ron as he handed him a similar hot pink, frilly envelope.

"Mmm hhmmph hmm!" Ron glared at his brothers with lips pressed against his.

"Didn't catch that, did you George?" Fred asked George innocently, who shook his head.

"I said **YOU SLIMY GITS**!" Ron bellowed as he wrenched the last of lips away.

"Didn't catch that either, did you?" Fred asked once again.

"Nope, not a word Fred." George patted Ron's head.

"Go on, Ron." Ginny beckoned him towards the envelope.

Ron opened up the envelope with disgust evident on his face.

Five heads stared a him expectantly. Ron glared at the twins again and mumbled "I love you."

"Oh come on, you can do better!" Harry encouraged.

Ron gave his best friend a dirty look and repeated "I love you, Luna" in a slightly louder voice and gave the envelope a small kiss before anyone could stop him.

He handed the I-love-Yeowler to Pig, his owl who fell over in eagerness, before taking flight.

"Way to go, bro!" George cheered as he thumped Ron on his back.

Ron gave him a mock smile and reached out to spin the bottle but was stopped by Ginny.

"It's my turn! We're moving in an anti-clockwise direction so after Fred, it's my turn to spin." Ron sighed and settled back into the couch.

"Ha! Fred!" Ginny announced with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Fred gave an exaggerated bow to which Ron gave a smirk. Ah, revenge is sweet, he thought.

"I dare you to - " Ginny paused, looking at Hermione before turning back to Fred, "kiss Hermione!" She ended happily.

Hermione let out a gasp while Ron smirk morphed into a scowl. The rest of them looked amusedly at Fred.

'Ready to accept any challenge willingly, _as always_." Fred grinned and walked towards Hermione.

"May I have the honour of giving you the best kiss you've ever tasted?" Fred smiled at Hermione.

Hermione's face had turned a deep shade of red. "Well... I guess so."

Fred swept her to her feet, leant forward and placed his lips on Hermione's.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She had unknowingly place her hands - one around Fred's neck and the other ruffling his hair.

Fred, if surprised by such unexpected gestures, made no sign of it. Instead he deepened the kiss.

Fresh mint, with a tinge of something sweet she could not place. Hermione thought.

It was indeed the best kiss she ever tasted.

**A/N:** There you go. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please read and review. Have a Merry Christmas! (:


	2. Ron's Plea for Help

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all your sweet reviews! It really motivated me. (:  
I upload a chapter after I've done two, so as to avoid getting a writer's block and giving up on the story. So please pardon me if I take some time to upload chapters. Enjoy! (:

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything, except the plot.

**Chapter Title:** Ron's Plea for Help

"Erck hmm!" Ron cleared his throat loudly.

Fred and Hermione broke apart with a start and all eyes turned to look at Ron.

He did not know what made him do that but the sight of Hermione kissing one of his brothers certainly irritated him. Alot.

He grinned sheepishly and said, "well, I think I choked on some butterbeer." Harry raised his brow suspiciously. He was positive Ron's cup had been empty.

Before anyone could say anything, Mrs Weasley yelled, "I think it's time for your bed!"

Ron quickly excused himself and went up to his room.

An extra bed had been added for Harry.

Ron stared up at the ceiling. Why did I feel that way? He wondered. I guess it is because Hermione is kissing one of my brother. I mean, it isn't right, is it? Fred, my brother, kissing my best friend. It is-

His thoughts were interrupted by a "CRACK!" Ron grimaced.

"Well well, look George, our baby brother's," Fred paused to look at George, "is in love!" He gasped, feigning a look of utter surprise.

"Blimey! He isn't such a baby after all!" George exclaimed and they both nodded.

"Poor Hermione," they sighed.

"Knock it off, you two! Look how bad he's blushing!" Harry laughed as he entered the room.

Ron was attempting to strangle Fred and George was egging him on.

"Why didn't you tell us you like her!" George taunted.

"I **don't** like her!" Ron said indignantly.

"Yeah, we could've swapped dares!" Fred ignored Ron. Then said in a dream-like state, "I always thought Luna was hot..." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you've never mentioned. I had to figure out myself! Some kind of best friend you take me for!" Harry said jokingly.

Ron buried his red face in his hands and peeked at his brothers and Harry through his fingers. "Is it _that _obvious?" He moaned.

Fred pretended to kiss the air passionately and George jerked his body back and forth as he coughed in an exaggerate manner. Fred opened his eyes wide and jumped back. "If that wasn't obvious enough." The twins chorused in unison.

Ron groaned.

"Don't look so dejected. How about we give your little problem here a Gred & Forge touch?" Fred asked.

"Free of charge." George added.

Ron stared at them incredulously.

"Is there any girl we haven't managed to charm?" Fred asked George.

"I don't think so." George shook his head.

"Is there any girl whom we haven't managed to _help _charm?" Fred continued. "Well, look at Dean. Didn't we help him with his first date with Ginny?"

"No offense Harry, we know you have something going on for Ginny." George said then continued, "and that dork who got so tongue tied in front of Katie. Say, aren't they dating now?" Fred nodded.

"And Lee! Did you ever thought he wooed Angelina on his own?" George asked.

"No way!" Fred answered.

"So you see, behind every successful love story lies George - " George pointed to himself with his thumb, " - and Fred!" Fred ended.

Ron turned to Harry and rolled his eyes. "You don't happen to want two brothers do you? Cause I've got two for sale!"

Harry laughed. "You know, they're right. Why don't you give them a shot?"

"Them?!" Ron scoffed at Harry in bewilderment.

Fred and George looked at him pleasantly.

"Well, what else have I got to lose?" He shrugged. "Alright, I'll leave this to you guys then. Mess it up and I'll feed you to a hungry hippogriff." He threatened.

The twins looked at each other in horror.

"Oh well, since we've got such a loser for a brother. I guess such a risk is essential. What do you think to accepting this massive challenge, George?"

George pretended to ponder for awhile. "Alright, you're on."

George whispered something into Fred's ear before turning back to Harry and Ron.

"Weekly massages for the both of us - "

" - and forfeiting those turkey drumstick for us during Christmas."

"Do we have a deal?" George asked.

"I thought you said free of charge?" Ron started. But at the sight of his brothers getting ready to Disapparate, he said in a resigned voice, "alright, deal."

They shook hands.

A/N: Well, I hope this was fine. I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Meanwhile, please continue to review and give suggestions or critic. Thanks! (:


	3. Touch and Compliments

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all your reviews! **Weasleytwinsslave89 **(my first reviewer), **Chocolate Kitty Kat, foxtrot run **(x2)**, LemoN-X-Drop **(x2)**, remuslives, mrs.draco.malfoy.2010 (:** It seriously keeps me going. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Enjoy! (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter Title: **Touch and Compliments

Meanwhile, Hermione was pacing the room she shared with Ginny, up and down, her brows furrowed in frustration. Ginny looked at her, bemused. Hermione sat herself on her bed for five seconds then started pacing the room again.

Ginny giggled. "You liked it, didn't you?"

"No, I don't!" Hermione snapped, irritated.

Ginny continued smiling at Hermione. "Alright, it was nice." She admitted softly then buried her face in her pillow. "Oh god, did I just say that?" She squeaked from behind her pillow.

"It's alright, it's _just a kiss_." Ginny stated, very matter-of-factly.

"It was the best kiss I've ever tasted! Coming from Fred! Oh god!" She grimaced. She never disliked the twins but neither did she fancy their habits. They live in two very different worlds! She couldn't possibly have feelings for Fred. Her thoughts were interupted by Ginny.

"Well, between Fred and Ron, I think Fred would make the better kisser, wouldn't he?" Ginny teased.

"How... how'd you know Ron - " Hermione started with a look of shock. " - k... kissed me?!" She coughed the last two words out.

Back in their fourth year, Ron had accidentally swallowed some Veritaserum and after admitting that he was deeply in love with her, gave her a wet sloppy kiss. She had been most thankful that no one had witnessed the scene.

"Well, I'm not Ginny WEASLEY, Ron's sister, for nothing," she winked.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mrs Weasley shouted.

Harry and Ron were just done with changing when - CRACK! - Fred and George appeared on either side of them.

"Blimey!" Ron jumped. "Give us some privacy would you?" He said, annoyed.

"You do not possess any physical attraction which would enthrall us." Fred simply said. Harry laughed.

Ron was about to rebut but George cut him off. "We're here to give you a couple of tips to umm... get Hermione to notice you, _for once_." He added the last two words softly.

"But I'm hungry." Ron grumbled.

They ignored him. Harry shook his head with a smile on his face. He was used to the Weasleys' constant bickering.

"Firstly, compliments." Fred said.

"They just love compliments! Remember how Angelina kissed you when all you did was state how pretty she looked during the Yule Ball?" George continued.

"Sure I do, it swept me off my feet." Fred smiled before continuing, "so be very generous with your compliments."

"WILL YOU KIDS PLEASE GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT?!" Mrs Weasley bellowed again.

"Good luck!" The twins grinned at Ron, patted him on his back then Disapparated with a loud "CRACK!"

Ron shrugged at Harry, who smiled at him encouragingly and they made their way down.

Everyone was already sitted at the dining table. Ron's eyes settled upon Hermione as soon as they entered.

"You... you look really pretty today, Hermione." Ron stammered and took his seat across her, blushing.

Harry and the other Weasleys slapped their hands to their mouths in a futile attempt to stop themselves from bursting into laughter. Ron appeared to have not noticed them and helped himself to some ommelette.

Hermione threw Ron a skeptical look. Her hair was piled up into a messy bun and she was wearing a T-shirt with a faded photograph of The Bulgaria Quidditch team. Krum was beaming and waving proudly in it. It had been a gift from Viktor and as far as she knew, Ron had never took a liking to it.

"Why, thank you Ron." She smiled at him, blushing slightly.

Breakfast went on rather uneventfully after that. Mrs Weasley was sending Mr Weasley off to work, the twins were deep in discussion, while Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were planning a trip to Diagon Alley to replenish their school materials.

Hermione reached out absent-mindedly for the jug of pumpkin juice to refil her empty glass. And as her hand closed in upon the handle, she felt another hand closed in on hers. Hermione inhaled sharply and Fred released his hand instantly. Hermione sprang back, spilling some of the juice on the table. "Sorry," Fred muttered, staring at Hermione. She muttered "scourgify," before pretending to examine her finger nails.

The table was silent for a moment before Harry broke the silence by engaging Ginny and Ron in a conversation regarding Quidditch.

George instructed Ron to fill Hermione's glass for her. As Ron jumped up to fill Hermione's cup, he whispered something to his twin and they both Disapparated.

Ginny gave Hermione a small smile before returning to the conversation about Quidditch.

Hermione stared at her wand hand. She could still feel Fred's touch lingering. And she couldn't help feeling the warmth that flow through her body, making her tingle with delight.

**A/N**: There! Please review to tell me how you think of it. Oh and I would like also like to thank **x-DrAmIoNe4eVa-x** for adding this story as a favourite story. And also **LemoN-X-Drop, thaliastree13** and **purpledaffodils **for making me one of your favourite authors. It really is an honour! (:


	4. Knight in Shining Armour

**A/N: **I seriously love, adore, appreciate you guys for reviewing! Please keep them coming. On with the next chapter. It's gonna be a long chapter! So enjoy! (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter Title: **Knight in Shining Armour

"Woah, what was that?" George questioned Fred as soon as they Apparated into their bedroom.

"What was what? **You **were the one who dragged me away." Fred replied.

"Merlin's pants! You were staring at her! I was saving you! And not even a word of thanks." George tutted, shaking his head.

When Fred did not answer, George continued interrogating him. "Why were you **checking her out**?"

"I WAS NOT!" Fred shouted.

"Was to. You were ogling at her... eyeing her... gazing longingly at her..." George chortled.

Fred gave his brother a sour look, rolled his eyes and mumbled, "whatever." He turned to his side, so that he was not facing George.

As he heard George flipping through the Daily Prophet's Classified Ads, he made a decision.

He was going to avoid Hermione at all cost.

* * *

Fred stepped into the dining room next morning. It was already well past breakfast time. He had not slept well last night with troubling thoughts pestering him. There was only George and Ron left at the dining table. 

Good, no Hermione. He thought.

George had his right hand in Ron's left and was batting his eyelashes flirtatiously at Ron. Ron, his mouth full of bacon, was shaking with laughter. "Sh... she doesn't do that!" He gasped, spitting bits of bacon.

"Bloody, George! What are you playing at?! You look ridiculous!" Fred laughed.

"Giving Ron his second lesson at love while you were in bed snogging your pillow." George sniggered.

Fred scowled then turned to Ron. "Hey! That's my breakfast you're eating!"

"Oops, sorry Fred." Ron stared at the last piece he was holding before putting it into his mouth.

"You git. At the rate you're eating, you'll end up looking like Pudley, whatever his name was. Harry's pig of a cousin."

"Dudley," Ron stated. "George has been teaching me how to hold a girl's hand and charm her with my eyes! I think I'm getting the hang of it!" Ron explained excitedly, ignoring Fred's glare.

"Well, I certainly hope you don't _charm _her with your mouth full of bacon. It's disgusting!" Fred replied sarcastically before shouting out to Mrs Weasley. "MUM! RON ATE UP MY BREAKFAST!"

* * *

"Come on! Let's play Quidditch!" Ron suggested excitedly later in the afternoon. 

"NO..." Hermione groaned. She never fancied flying.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Ron challenged her.

It was a bright, sunny day and Mrs Weasley wanting to clean The Burrow, chased them out of the house so that they would not get in her way.

"We can play Chase!" Hermione suggested.

The Weasleys looked at her with puzzled looks on their freckled faces. "What in Merlin's beard is that?!" Fred piped up quizzically.

Hermione looked at Harry, amused. "You do know what it is, don't you?"

Harry smirked and nodded, "Dudley's favourite game."

"Well, it's really simple. There will be one chaser - " Hermione started explaining when George interrupted.

"Yeah, that's Ginny! She's chaser for Gryffindor's Quidditch team!" He pointed to Ginny.

"No, not _that _chaser." Hermione found the corners of her mouth twitching. She continued, "the chaser is someone who chases. So if I'm the chaser, you will all have to run, within a certain boundary to avoid being chased by me. The person who gets tapped by me will be the next chaser. Got it?"

"Sweet and simple." Fred and George replied. Ron and Ginny nodded.

Hermione muttered some incantations and golden barricades started to snake around them so that they were bounded within a basketball-court-sized area.

"I'm chaser. On the count of three, start running. One, two, three!" Hermione shouted as the rest of them ran helter-skelter.

She caught Ron first, who caught Ginny who caught Harry, who caught Fred, who caught Ron. And as Ron was closing in upon Hermione, she let out a scream and fell face first onto the grass.

"Ouch!" she cried out as she felt blood ooze out from a cut above her knee.

The others ran over to find Ron standing few feets away, rigid, as if being petrified, his face pale. He did not offer Hermione a hand albeit being the nearest to her.

"What's wrong with you, you goof!" Fred shouted, brushing past Ron to check on Hermione.

"Sp... Spi... Spider..." Ron stuttered nervously.

George, despite the seriousness of the situation, chuckled. "Blimey, Ron. Fancy you being scared of a tiny spider." He flicked the spider away and it scuttled gratefully back into the trees.

Fred brows furrowed with concern. He tried to help Hermione up to her feet. She winced, her face twisted with agony and fell back to the ground, clutching her ankle. "I'm sorry." Fred muttered, his voice heavy with worry.

"I... I think I sprained it." She managed to gasp the words out.

"You'll be fine. Mum'll have you healed in no time" Fred said softly, his voice shaking a little. They both locked gaze for a moment before Fred looked away.

The rest had headed back to The Burrow to inform Mrs Weasley. Ginny was making some tea in the kitchen while George looked out from the window.

Ron was left with Fred and Hermione. Feeling guilty and embarrassed for not helping Hermione because of a spider, he made a move to help lift Hermione up but Fred muttered "no," and pushed him aside.

He then bent down and lifted Hermione off the ground. "Come on," he said to Ron and they made their way back to The Burrow.

Fred watched nervously over the cup of tea from which he was sipping.

"Poor girl, it's alright. Just a little shock it gave you." Mrs Weasley said gently as she rubbed an ointment on Hermione's ankle.

The bottle read "Improved Formula with 10 percent More Phoenix Tears".

"Skelegrow would be faster of course but more painful. This will do as well. You'd better get some rest. It causes drowsiness." Mrs Weasley instructed soothingly as she patted Hermione on the head.

Hermione, although still slightly shaken, thanked Mrs Weasley and rested her head against the couch.

There were cuts and bruises on her face, she still looks beautiful. Fred thought.

The others had vacate the couch under Mrs Weasley's order to "give Hermione more fresh air".

Fred had decided to remain by sitting at the furthest couch so as to keep out of Mrs Weasley's way.

He walked over to where Hermione lay.

"You'll be fine. Back when me and George were young, we broke our ankles every other day." He grinned at her, ruffled her hair and went off to find George.

Hermione, under the influence of the healing ointment was too tired to respond. She remembered his grin, she needed to thanks him. She smiled, then fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

She opened her eyes to see Ron peering down at her. She sprang up. 

"RON! Don't do that when your mouth is full of food!" Hermione screamed.

It was already the next morning.

Hermione stood up slightly unsteadily. She had yet to thank Fred for carrying her back to The Burrow_. Or maybe you just want a reason to see him_. A small voice said at the back of her head.

"'areful 'ermiommnne!" Ron held out his hand to support her, his mouth full of sausages.

"I'm fine already. Where's Fred?" she asked, somewhat impatiently.

Ron swallowed before speaking. "Disappeared with George." He shrugged then dropped his voice to a whisper. "Reckon their looking for a shop. You know, to open their joke shop."

"What?! But they've got their N.E.W.Ts next year!" she exclaimed.

"Shh..." He paused to look around. "Mum'll flip if she hears about it. Doubt they're returning to Hogwarts." Ron said before returning to the dining table to get more food.

So this was going to be the last week she can spend with Fred. She thought miserably.

* * *

"Alright, we'll take it!" George told the short, balding man excitedly.

They were in Hogsmeade, after receiving a letter from Sam Jeffersons, their real estate agent, informing them that there was a shop in Hogsmeade for sale.

"50 galleons for a shop and the flat above it! It's a steal!" George sighed happily. Fred, unlike George, was never too keen on moving out. He knew why Fred had suddenly been so eager to meet Sam and move out. But he wanted to hear the truth from Fred himself.

"So... is it alright to move out just like that?" George asked casually.

Fred looked up from the fireplace he was examining. "Come on George! You were the one who told me that we should move out to stop imposing on Mum and Dad! 'We're 17! We're old enough! Mum will understand.' Didn't you tell me that every day? Why're you having second thoughts now?"

George tried again. "Yes, I did mention that. But I mean... is there nothing or _no one_ in The Burrow you want to -"

"For heaven's sake George! This place is connected to the floo network! We can Apparate. We can go back to The Burrow anytime! We can summon our furniture over too if you'll miss it so much!" Fred replied.

"Well, _no one _at The Burrow?" George repeated.

"Ron and Ginny?! Blimey! You don't expect them to come over and live with us, do you?!" Fred cast George an incredulous look.

George was silent for a moment, leaving Fred some peace to continue examining the fireplace.

"Fred, although I'm your twin, I am not dumb you know. I can see how you look at her, how you carried her so tenderly, how uptight you got when she fell." He looked at Fred who had started walking towards a couch. "I can tell, you know. I'm your twin."

Fred sunk himself into the couch, looked up into the ceiling, and sighed. "Alright, wise guy. I think I'm in _love_ with her" He grimaced at the 'L' word.

George grinned at his brother in triumph.

**A/N:** Alright, I hope this is long and satisfying enough! (: I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Keep reading, keep reviewing. Thanks! (:


End file.
